The Vaction (1/2)
This is about Timmy Brewer's family going vacation in Altasis (a made up country in the Caribbean region) but when they get there, something bad happens. Character Timmy Greg Tom Jake Mom Dad Quotes (The scene is being in bedroom with Tom shaking Timmmy to wake him up, sooning wake him up) Timmy: *Groan* What now...? Tom: Did you forgot again? For the last the were going to Altasis island, duh. Timmy: Don't "duh" me. Tom: What ever, just get ready. (The next scene is in bathroom with all boys (Timmy, Greg, Tom, and Jake), Jake is brushing his teeth inappropriate) Greg: (mockily) Oh my god, Jake, is it me or your mom NEVER taught you brushing your teeth correctly. Jake: I'm only 5. Greg: Well, most of kid at your age brush you teeth correctly. So... NOW BRUSH YOUR TEETH THE CORRECT WAY LIKE THE OLD BOY! Timmy: Shut up, he is only 5 and he might be dumb. Jake: (angry) Hey! I'm not dumb! I'm just trying it right! Timmy: Okay, fine, I will be quiet. (Timmy spit out toothpaste and gurgle his mouth with water, then spit out again. Then he left the room.) Jake: *mutter under his breath* Greg is a jerk. Greg: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME?! Jake: Nothing. I didn't say something. Maybe someone left the window opened. Tom: Okay... I just get out of here... (The next scene is in dining room with all family) Jake: MOMMY! I DON'T WANT YOLK ON MY EGG! Mom: *sigh* Fine, but this is the last time I'm cooking for you! We don't want starving kids in China. (Mom walks back to kicten to make new fried eggs) Timmy: Jake, for some reason, why you are picky? Jake: I hate yolks. It taste bland. Greg: Well, if you hate bland tasting, why not go and eat some cracker. Timmy: Shush! (Tom came from kitchen with cereal box, bowl, and milk. Then make cereal) Tom: Why do we have to go to that island, Dad? Dad: Well, two things. One: I got lot of profit from promotion and two: just have a fun time with my own family! Tom: Oh. Right, I see. Mom: Jake, here is the egg you want, no yolk. But, again, this is the last time I making it for you. Jake: Yay! (Timmy finish eating breakfast, then he go to his bedroom to finish pack up) (The scene is in Timmy's bedroom. We see Timmy is almost finish packing up, Greg enter the room) Timmy: Oh let me guess, you going call me "gay" because, I packed up that pink polo shirt and green and white plaid short, making me look like gay golfer? Greg: Hmm... yep. YOU'RE GAY! Timmy: Pfft, you can't call me that if you are hot-headed and mean-spirited person. (Tom came in room) Tom: Let just arguing and get ready. Timmy, just hurry up already with packing, slowpoke. Timmy: Alright. (The next scene is the family is in the car, on the way to airport) Jake: *humming song* Greg: Stop with the humming! It bugged me out! Jake: I have right and you don't, so bet me, you stupid ten (teen) Greg: Oh why you little! (Greg chokes Jake) Dad: You boys stop fighting! (Greg stop choking) Jake: Daddy is right! Stop! Greg: Okay, fine. (Timmy is texting to his cousin, Gumball) Tom: I thought you left your cellphone at home? Timmy: I have second phone and it for vacation and stuff. Tom: Alright. In that case... (Tom take Timmy cellphone away) Timmy: Tom! Tom: No electronic on vacation! Timmy: Ugh! Now I'm bored as skier with a broken leg watching most snow fall in state in years. (The car parks in airport parking lots) (The scene is in waiting room, waiting for their next plane, Greg is seem to be chuckling) Jake: What? Greg: Still can't think of you fail to stand on escalator (The scene is switch to the terminal) Timmy: Alright Jake, so you stand on it and wait until you get to the end. Jake: I think I can... (Jake get on the escalator but his pant got stuck on the gap) Jake: *scream so loud it shatter the glass railing* (Greg is start to chuckling) Timmy: Alright! Alright! Lemme find help! Security! Wher- (Jake's pant got ripped off, only now see his underwear) Jake: Oh wow, how amusing. (Greg start laughing) (The scene is not switch back to the waiting room) Mom: Oh! Our flight is ready to board! Boys, don't forgot to bring your thing. Tom: Alright! (The scene is in the plane, Jake is seemed to be aviophobic) Jake: Mommy, what if there is a terrorist on the plane. Mom: Don't worry, it will not happen. (The scene is not switch to Tom, Greg, and Timmy) Timmy: It would be funny if during on this plane ride and if we experiencing Turbulence, we all scream "EARTHQUAKE!" Tom: Seems a good idea. Or we can press call button every few minutes and then ask the steward(ess) "Are we there yet?" PA: We are taking off, please put your seat belt on! Tom: Alright! I think we can do those jokes. (The scene is now in middle of the flight) Timmy: Alright, I'm going press the call button (Timmy press the button) Timmy: Are we there yet? Stewardess: No, dear. Timmy:... Are we there yet? Stewardess: Not yet, sweetie. Timmy:... Are we there yet? Stewardess: I already say no, if you say that one more time, I will yell to you. (Few seconds later) Timmy: ARE WE THERE YET?! Stewardess: (yelling gerrbish) (Timmy press off the button) Timmy: I think I made steward angry! (Tom and Greg start laughing) *UNDONE*